


Day Twelve:  Sleep Talking

by AmyNChan



Series: Marichat May [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I actually think this is a sleeping disorder, Marichat May, Sleeptalking, but it's kind of cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyNChan/pseuds/AmyNChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh gosh.  He even <i>punned</i> in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Twelve:  Sleep Talking

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I kind of noticed that this is all happening under the same storyline as from dancing. So from dancing to now, it's all the same universe. And it'll probably keep going that way. XD

Marinette yawned, her entire being relaxed.  While her talk with Chat last week had not taken away all of her doubts—after all, how could it when he had no idea the huge secret she was keeping from him?—they had eventually agreed to talk things out whenever one of them felt doubts.

She never knew he was scared of losing her.  Now she did.

Now she was waking up.  Her parents were out of the country for the weekend and Chat had promised they would finally be able to watch the movie.

She still wondered why he brought over an entire _blu-ray player_ instead of just a regular old DVD.

“…minutes…”

Marinette’s eyes snapped open wide.  She did not say that.  Her parents were not even in the country.  The last thing she remembered was watching Sophie kiss a monster with Howl’s face and she had fallen asleep on—

“…don’t wanna schedule…”

 _Oh my gosh…_ Marinette thought.  Several realizations hit her at once.  She had fallen asleep on Chat Noir last night.  Chat Noir had fallen asleep at her house.  Chat Noir had remained transformed throughout the night (she would have to find something for his kwami to eat…  would they accept cookies?).  They had never actually turned off the movie.  And…

“… _purr_ lease…”

Oh gosh.  He even _punned_ in his sleep.

She could wake him like the good friend she was, or she could see how far his sleep talking went in his sleep.

A mischievous sprit rose in Marinette that she did not have the metal capacity to fight off so early in the morning.  With a grin, she began to test.

“Chat Nooiir…  what are you doing…?” she asked in a gentle voice.  His ears perked towards her, but his face remained peaceably asleep.

“…’nette…  tell her I don’t wanna schedule,” Chat Noir whined.  Marinette giggled, but was waking up herself.  She realized she would have to be careful to avoid him spilling secrets.  She wanted fun, not to reveal his identity.  “…Princeeeess…”

“Okay, okay,” she said, thinking quickly.  “You don’t have a schedule.  But she wanted me to tell you that you’re not a cat.”

“Noooo,” Chat whined.  “Mama said I was a chaton…  I’m a blonde kitty cat…”

Marinette rose an eyebrow.  This was steering into dangerous territory.  No family talk.

“No,” she admonished gently.  “You’re a black kitty cat.”

“Noooo,” Chat complained.  “I don’t want cheese…  go awaaay…”

Marinette clasped her hand over her mouth, trying valiantly to stifle her giggles.  Chat Noir did not just _talk_ in his sleep.  He had whole conversations.

“But Chat Noir, the cheesecake is calling your name,” she giggled.

“Noooooo…”

“It’s lonely without you.”

“Nooooooooooooooo…”

Later, when Chat Noir would ask for cheese, Marinette’s unexpected laughter would remain unexplained.


End file.
